Teimosia e Arrogância
by mebloodymary
Summary: Qual seria mais forte? A teimosia dela ou a arrogância dele?
1. Chapter 1

A noite se arrastava lentamente, zombeteiramente eu diria, parecia que quanto mais eu queria ver os raios do sol rompendo a aurora, mais o manto escuro e cravejado de estrelas resistia, se impunha.  
Quando finalmente amanheceu, ouvi batidas tímidas à minha porta e num piscar de olhos eu já a tinha aberto. Minha mãe me encarava do outro lado com um sorriso condescendente.  
- Parece que alguém não conseguiu dormir. - Observou ela com o riso delicado vibrando na voz.  
- Não consegui. - Respondi simplesmente.  
- Presumi que não conseguiria, agora apresse-se, já que está tão ansiosa para se livrar de mim, a carruagem está sendo preparada. - Disse ela divertindo-se.  
- A senhora sabe que isso não verdade, só estou com muita saudade delas.  
- Eu sei Mione, agora vamos, não quer perder a hora, quer?  
- Não! - Respondi esbaforida.  
Mais ou menos uma hora depois eu já estava na carruagem acenando em despedida para minha mãe, vendo-a diminuir até desaparecer medida que a carruagem se afastava.  
Eu mal podia acreditar que estava indo ver minhas primas depois de tanto tempo, tudo bem, nem tanto tempo assim, fazia apenas um ano e meio e Luna e eu nunca deixamos de nos corresponder regularmente nesse período, mas ainda assim, eu praticamente quicava no assento de tanta empolgação.  
Morria de saudade das gêmeas, principalmente de Luna, minha melhor amiga, eu acreditava piamente que não haveria ninguém no mundo capaz de me entender tão perfeitamente quanto ela, havia coisas que eu só compartilhava com ela e mais ninguém, como nosso hábito de colecionar céus, sim, pode soar esquisito mas nós gostamos de memorizar as cores de nossos respectivos céus, escrever sobre isso, como se fosse um relatório e enviar outra, modéstia parte, nossa coleção certamente deve ser a mais linda do mundo, lembro-me de uma vez em que ela me enviou um céu lilás, foi uma das coisas mais belas que eu já li/imaginei.  
Eu estava ansiosa para finalmente podermos acrescentar nossa coleção um céu compartilhado pelas duas ao mesmo tempo. Eu mal podia esperar.


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A**: Desculpem pelo capítulo curtinho, espero que gostem, essa vai ser uma fic meio curtinha, afinal a ideia me veio de um sonho que eu tive, exatamente por isso a história pode ser meio doidinha, bem, espero que gostem...

Lembrem-se, comentar não custa nada...

* * *

Já era fim de tarde quando cheguei, logo na entrada da propriedade estavam tio Xenophlius, tia Estela e as gêmeas, cuja empolgação não era diferente da minha, afinal, já fazia um ano desde que estivemos todas juntas. Logo que desci da carruagem fui "atacada" por um abraço duplo e acabei meio afogada nas duas cabeleiras loiras, não haveriam palavras para descrever a felicidade que sentia neste momento. Logo depois de ser liberada pelas gêmeas, abracei meus tios e fomos para dentro. Enquanto tia Estela me conduzia para a cozinha, não pude deixar de sentir um contentamento quase melancólico ao constatar que nada havia mudado na casinha de formato cilíndrico, a mesma cor nas paredes de pedra, o mesmo aspecto de desordem agradável, até o cheiro era o mesmo.

- E então Mione, como vai sua mãe? - Perguntou-me tia Estela enquanto me servia chá.

- Ah ela está bem, anda muito ocupada com toda essa coisa da escola e tudo mais.

- Sua mãe é uma pessoa muito generosa, acho muito bonito o esforço dela para levar educação àquelas crianças. - Comentou ela enternecida, não pude deixar de concordar, era mesmo de uma pureza de espirito imensa. - Bem, vou deixar você lanchar em paz, deve estar exausta, não deixe de experimentar o bolo de ameixa, está delicioso. - Concluiu ela, saindo e me deixando sozinha na cozinha.

O tal bolo estava mesmo divino, logo que terminei de lanchar fui direto para o quarto de Luna, que, assim como o restante da casa, continuava exatamente o mesmo, o mesmo tom de lilás pálido nas paredes, o mesmo céu com nuvenzinhas delicadas pintado no teto, a cortina de conchinhas que fizemos juntas quando tínhamos sete anos e visitamos o litoral, tudo exatamente igual.

- Onde está Lana? - Perguntei à ela enquanto subia na cama.

- Bem, é meio que um segredo... - Relutou ela.

- Ora e desde quando isso existe entre a gente? - Perguntei divertida.

- Ela aproveitou a distração de sua chegada para sair escondida e se encontrar com Rony. - Confessou ela meio culpada.

- Rony Weasley? Eles estão namorando ou algo assim? - Quis saber curiosa.

- Exatamente. Já faz algum tempo.

- Isso é incrível, Rony é um ótimo garoto. Mas porque seus pais ainda não sabem?

- Bem, na verdade, acho que mamãe já sabe e está esperando Lana contar.

- Isso é mesmo bem a cara da tia Estela. Mas e seu pai?

- Papai é muito amigo da família Weasley, tenho certeza que ele iria adorar saber e que apoiaria o relacionamento, mas acho que Lana quer ter certeza de que isso é mesmo sério antes de contar pra eles.

- Entendo e concordo. Bem, o que acha de irmos catalogar um pouco? É fim de tarde, o céu deve estar incrível.

- Acho uma ótima ideia, quem chegar por último é uma cobra manca. - E saiu correndo em disparada, sendo imediatamente seguida por mim. No fim das contas, eu estava certa, o céu estava mesmo incrivelmente lindo, estávamos deitadas na relva observando o espetáculo do por do sol tingindo o céu de vermelho.

- E então? Considerações? - Inquiri animada, era a primeira vez que fazíamos isso juntas.

- Pra mim parece que derramaram um pouco de sopa de tomate nas nuvens e isso acabou espalhando em linhas disformes. E você, o que acha?

- Pra mim parece sangue na água, sabe quando você corta o dedo e mergulha ele na água e o sangue vai diluindo e formando desenhos?

- Entendo, um céu de sangue de tomate. - Concluiu ela sonhadora.

- Sim, um céu de sangue de tomate. - Concordei sorrindo.


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A.:** Olá, peço desculpas novamente pelo capítulo curtinho, mas ainda assim, espero que gostem...

beijos e boa leitura!

Comentar nunca é demais!

* * *

Quando voltamos casa já era noite, Lana e tia Estela nos esperavam na cozinha enquanto terminavam de preparar o jantar.  
Luna e Lana eram gêmeas idênticas (mas nem tanto), se colocássemos uma do lado da outra poderíamos perceber que Luna uns cinco centímetros mais alta que Lana, que por sua vez tem olhos de um azul mais escuro que os de Luna que são de um azul tão claro e pálido quanto céu de verão.  
O jantar estava totalmente magnífico, tia Estela fazia maravilhas numa cozinha, logo depois que terminamos o jantar, ela e Tio Xenophilius foram se deitar e disseram para não demorarmos a fazer o mesmo também.  
Luna, que era uma amante de chá, preparou um bule de chá de hortelã e pêssego para n s, enquanto nos explicava a importância do chá e os benefícios de cada planta.  
Quando terminamos fomos para a varanda, o céu estava terrivelmente negro e encantador, as estrelas se dispunham de uma forma engraçada hoje, Luna disse que parecia que alguém tinha ensacado as estrelas, feito um furo no fundo do saco e saído arrastando à esmo.  
Aproveitamos para colocar tudo em dia enquanto saboreávamos o chá, que estava delicioso de um jeito muito Luna. Curiosamente,ela é a única pessoa que consegue fazer com que eu beba chá.  
Contei elas sobre a escola que ajudei mamãe a implantar no pequeno povoado perto de nossa propriedade, falei de como admirava o trabalho dela ao lutar para levar educa o àquelas crianças e de como eu gostaria de seguir os passos dela um dia. Elas por sua vez me contaram todo tipo de coisas, desde a aquisição de um novo pônei albino que era agora o xodó das gêmeas até o novo trabalho de tio Xenophilius que tinha recebido uma promoção e agora era o Secretário de Águas da região e consequentemente um dos vassalos mais importantes do Barão Malfoy, fiquei tão feliz por tio Xenophilius, isso era algo que ele sempre desejou.  
Lana se lançou em um relato apaixonado sobre ela e Rony, me contando desde que eram crianças e se odiavam (ele não perdia a chance de empurrá-la numa poça de lama ou num monte de esterco e ela não perdia a chance de açular os cães contra ele fazendo-o correr até a propriedade vizinha) até agora que perceberam que são a cara metade um do outro.  
Eu não podia estar mais feliz, lembrava-me com muito carinho de Rony e achava realmente que ele e Lana formariam um belo casal, toda aquela guerra lama-cachorro nunca me enganou.  
Acabamos desobedecendo tia Estela pois o galo já havia cantado quando fomos nos deitar. O nascer do sol foi particularmente lindo, um céu de rosa pálido sendo lentamente salpicado de dourado. Os primeiros raios de sol emanando um brilho tímido e perolado.


	4. Chapter 4

Oi oi, capítulo novo pra vocês, este está até maiorzinho, espero que gostem...

Boa leitura!

Comentar nunca é demais, me deixa muito feliz e me faz atualizar mais rápido...

;)

* * *

Acabamos acordando tarde na manhã seguinte, quando descemos para o café, tio Xenophilius já havia saído para tratar de alguns assuntos com o barão Malfoy, tia Estela corria de um lado para o outro na cozinha, parecia estar muito inquieta.

- Mamãe, qual é o problema? - Perguntou Luna enquanto sentava-se à mesa e começava a ordenar em seu prato cuidadosamente tudo o que iria comer, ela sempre separava a comida por cores.

- Não há problema nenhum querida, que pergunta é essa? - Desconversou ela.

- Está visivelmente nervosa mamãe, você nunca fica nervosa a não ser que algo grave esteja acontecendo. - Afirmou Luna. Mesmo aparentando ser completamente aérea, Luna era uma dessas pessoas incrivelmente perceptivas, uma mudança no vento, no angulo das sobrancelhas, um gesto inquieto, nada passava despercebido à ela.

- É o baile. - Suspirou tia Estela derrotada. - O barão Malfoy oferecerá um baile daqui à uma semana.

- E porque isto seria algo ruim? - Indagou Lana.

- Porque nesse baile o filho do barão Malfoy irá escolher uma moça para ser sua esposa, todas as moças solteiras do reino são obrigadas a ir. - Respondeu ela angustiada enquanto olhava de uma para a outra.

- Bom, não é como se a grota que ele escolher não tivesse a opção de negar, certo? - Perguntei.

- As coisas são um pouco diferentes por aqui Mione. - Respondeu ela tristonha, não parava de olhar pesarosamente para Lana, que já começava a mostrar os primeiros sinais de desespero.

- Oh meu Deus, e agora? E se ele me escolher? E Rony? Papai nunca poderia negar minha mão. - Desesperou-se Lana. E era verdade, tio Xenophilius era o principal vassalo do barão Malfoy, jamais negaria tal "honra", pobre tio Xeno, eu sabia que ele preferiria qualquer coisa à magoar uma de suas meninas mas ele não teria opção, tia Estela tinha razões para estar nervosa. - Eu deveria ter contado sobre Rony, se tivesse contado estaria noiva e não teria que ir à esse baile. - Lamentou-se ela já chorando.

- Calma querida, daremos um jeito. - Disse tia Estela já aninhando Lana em seu colo e acariciando seus cabelos. - Você vai ver só.

- Isso é um absurdo, como podem diminuir uma pessoa desse jeito, é ultrajante, todos temos direito a fazer nossas próprias escolhas. - Resmunguei.

- Mione querida, eu concordo com você, mas infelizmente aqui ainda é muito diferente de onde você vive, aqui existe uma hierarquia.

- Mas está errado tia Estela, não é justo!

- A vida não é justa meu bem. - Concluiu ela pesarosa.

- Não fique assim Lana, eu li umas coisas bem interessantes no céu ontem a noite, creio que no fim tudo irá se ajeitar, você vai ver só, estrelas não mentem. - Disse Luna meio séria meio em tom de sonho. Se tinha uma coisa que eu admirava profundamente em Luna era essa habilidade que ela tinha de não se deixar afetar pelo mundo ao seu redor, pelas circunstâncias, ela mantinha suas crenças apesar de qualquer adversidade, ela tem esse poder de fazer a gente acreditar piamente nas coisas mais esdrúxulas, só porque ela dá um sorriso e diz com aquela vozinha doce que é assim que é. Não que eu acreditasse que as estrelas carregam mensagens sobre o nosso destino, aquilo era um absurdo, nada racional, mas eu senti de verdade que tudo ia ficar bem.

Um pouco mais tarde, Lana saiu, dessa vez não escondida, para se encontrar com Rony, tinha que avisá-lo dos riscos que estavam correndo, pobrezinhos, tia Estela por sua vez estava bem mais tranquila pois segundo ela, havia tido uma ideia para "salvar" suas meninas, saiu toda animada para o quarto nos deixando curiosas e entediadas, uma conbinação muito perigosa se tratando de mim e Luna.

Resolvemos então ir catalogar, não gostei nada do aspecto do céu naquela tarde, estava cinza e nublado, sufocante, me parecia tóxico, como se eu fosse desmaiar se olhasse demais, Luna por sua vez, achou o céu daquela tarde opressor e pretensioso, como os valentões da escola tentando intimidar os menores sem na verdade serem lá muito assustadores, ficamos ali nas campinas por mais alguns minutos, toda vez que eu olhava pro céu me vinha a sensação de estar sufocando, eu nunca gostei de cinza, sempre achei uma cor fria e triste.

- E então? - Perguntei, pela primeira vez na minha vida querendo desesperadamente terminar logo uma catalogação.

- Um céu ladrão.

- Ladrão? - Perguntei confusa.

- Roubou seu sorriso. - Disse ela.

- É que me fez sentir muito mal, de um jeito que não sei explicar. - Respondi por fim.

- Talvez você devesse tentar lê-lo, aí poderia explicar. - Olhei alguns segundo para o céu, tentando realmente lê-lo, codificar o avolumado de agonia que estava dentro de mim.

- Me sufoca, me oprime, me faz pensar que não posso falar, que não posso respirar, é cinza e tóxico.

- Você não gosta de cinza. - Lembrou ela. - Eu particularmente acho o cinza muito incompreendido.

- Eu o acho frio e triste.

- Talvez seja assim porque é sozinho.

- Porque estamos atribuindo sentimentos e personalidade à uma cor? - Aquilo não estava fazendo sentido.

- Porque talvez não estejamos falando de uma cor.

- Eu quero entrar.

- Vamos, acho que mamãe fez bolo de amora. - Respondeu ela sorrindo, tão Luna, sair de um estado de humor à outro, num piscar de olhos. Eu gostaria de tirar o cinza da cabeça.


End file.
